World University Law School
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Law School course. Law School * Add free, open Law School courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas World University and School's beginning, online, Law School - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School - would like to begin to explore offering online Continuing Legal Education (CLE) credits in conjunction with the great universities (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses#University_course_listings) we particularly want to come into conversation with, especially Harvard, Yale and Stanford's Law Schools, since MIT and Princeton don't have Law Schools, and Cambridge University is in Britain. WUaS would like to offer online CLE credits with these great universities, anticipating accrediting WUaS Law Schools in as many as possible, and at least 50-100 countries. * WUaS is planning for a "Admitted Students' Day" for the first, matriculating Bachelor's degree class, on or around Saturday, April 14th, 2014, and the second Saturday of April for other degrees in the future. * World University & School may target Android/iPhone/ smart phone mobile internet devices with video, and group text chat for the conference method - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning - of teaching and learning, as the bare minimum hardware to begin to study for a MIT OCW-centric Bachelor's degree. Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Twitters, etc. Palfrey, John. 2011. John Palfrey - from the Berkman Center at Harvard Law School. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Nesson, Charles. 2011. Eon. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Harguth, Alexander and Steven Carlson. 2011. Patents in Germany and in Europe: Procurement, Enforcement and Defense- An International Handbook. Alphen aan den Rijn, The Netherlands: Kluwer Law International. Marsden, Chris. 2011. Internet Co-Regulation: European Law, Regulatory Governance and Legitimacy in Cyberspace. London, UK: Cambridge University Press. Miller MD, Joseph. mid-1980s. What Good is Free Speech in the Closet? (A self-published pamphlet in the mid-1980s in which Joe Miller successfully used his 1st amendment rights to keep logging interests out of the Bull Run Reservoir (in Old Growth forest) which provides Portland, Oregon, with its water. Portland still has clean water, probably thanks to Joe Miller). Portland, OR: Self-published. Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Van Zandt, David, George Leef, Kevin Noble Maillard, Rose Cuison Villazor, David Lat, Geoffrey R. Stone, Linda Greene, Bryan A. Garner. 2011. The Case Against Law School: Should the standard three years of law school, followed by the bar exam, be the only path to a legal career?. July 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Bacon, Katie. 2012. A Theory of Connectivity: Gasser and Palfrey on the opportunities and pitfalls of our increasingly interconnected world. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Law Bulletin. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Wills Quicken WillMaker Plus 2012. 2011. Nolo Press. Wills' Software Review. 2011. Wills' Software Review. Top Ten Reviews. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select Recordings Select References Alderson, Reevel. 2011. Nat Fraser wins appeal to quash murder conviction. May 25. London, UK: BBC Scotland. Beadle, Amanda Peterson. 2012. CALIFORNIA LEGISLATORS APPROVE DRIVER’S LICENSES FOR SOME UNDOCUMENTED IMMIGRANTS. Aug 31. Think Progress. Bernstein, Gregg. 2011. I agree to _____ : The Redesign of Online Legal Documents. iagreeto.org Calo, Ryan. 2011. NEVADA BILL WOULD PAVE THE ROAD TO AUTONOMOUS CARS. April 28. Palo Alto, CA: blogs.law.stanford.edu BURNSED, BRIAN. 2012. Online Law Schools Have Yet to Pass the Bar: Many argue that fully online programs aren't the path to a traditional legal career. June 20. (updated from March 23, 2011). USNews. coondoggie. 2012. Wiretap Requests From Federal and State Authorities Fell 14% In 2011. July 1. yro.slashdot.org. DeeEff. 2012. Berkeley Law Releases Its First Web Privacy Census. June 27. yro.slashdot.org Duffy, John F. 2007. Inventing Invention: A Case Study of Legal Innovation. Vol. 86, No. 1, 2007. Texas Law Review. Graham, Stuart J. H., Robert P. Merges, Pamela Samuelson, Ted M. Sichelman. 2009. High Technology Entrepreneurs and the Patent System: Results of the 2008 Berkeley Patent Survey. (Berkeley Technology Law Journal, Forthcoming). June 30. Social Science Research Network. Greenwald, Glenn. 201a. Immunity and Impunity in Elite America: How the Legal System Was Deep-Sixed and Occupy Wall Street Swept the Land. October 25. Common Dreams. Ireland, Corydon. 2012. Holmes’ suite home: Law library launches massive database on famed American jurist. December 13. Cambridge, MA: news.harvard.edu. Madrigal, Alexis. 2010. Reimagining the Stodgy Law School Casebook for the Digital Age. September 20. The Atlantic. Osborne, Louise. 2013. German state fights Facebook over alleged privacy violations: Data protection commissioner says social network violates law by not allowing users to use a pseudonym. January 4. Berlin, Germany: The Guardian, Friday. Palfrey, John. 2011. Future of Law Libraries: The Future is Now?. June 16. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu/palfrey. Palfrey, John. 2011. SOPA and our 2010 Circumvention Study. December 22. Andover, MA: Phillips Academy Andover. The Public Domain. 2011. The Public Domain in Golan v. Holder. (Editorial). October 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Debating Species Law and Climate Change. April 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Sengupta, Somini. 2012. Twitter’s Free Speech Defender. September 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Sinclair, James. 2011. Alright, Fine, I’ll Add a Disclaimer to My Emails. mcsweeneys.net. The U. of Michigan's Contract With Coursera. 2012. The U. of Michigan's Contract With Coursera. July 19. The Chronicle of Higher Education. U.S. Seizes 150 Websites in Cyber Monday Counterfeit Crackdown. 2011. U.S. Seizes 150 Websites in Cyber Monday Counterfeit Crackdown. November 28. Fox News. Vollmer, Timothy. 2012. Library catalog metadata: Open licensing or public domain?. Creative Commons. Zittrain, Jonathan. 2012. Help pioneer Casebook: The Next Generation. Cambridge, MA: Future of the Internet. SOPA - Stop Online Piracy Act 12/7 - What's Wrong with SOPA? 2011. 12/7 - What's Wrong with SOPA?. December 7. Stanford, CA: Stanford University. Zittrain, Jonathan. 2011. A SOPA compromise is floated. December 7th. Cambrigde, MA: futureoftheinternet.org. Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Video and Audio Conversations in Law and Society. 2010 - 2011. Conversations in Law and Society. (Joseph R. Gusfield, Stewart Macaulay, Lawrence Friedman, Calvin Morrill, Marc Galanter, Lauren Edeleman and Calvin Morrill). Berkeley, CA: UC BerkeleyLaw. Fennell, Marc. 2011. Net Neutrality (HUNGRY BEAST). San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Fisher, Terry. 2011. Terry Fisher – Give Up Traditional Copyright Enforcement. May 4. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu/nesson. Fruhlinger, J. 2011. Why Patent Reform Won't Happen Anytime Soon. September 06. yro.slashdot.org. HansonMB. 2011. Copyright Law Is Killing Science. April 26. science.slashdot.org. Harrow, Jason. 2011. Best Student Oral Argument Ever. April 29. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu/nesson. Jeschke, Rebecca. 2011. Listen to EFF's Courtroom Arguments Against Warrantless Wiretapping. San Francisco, CA: Electronic Frontier Foundation. Leiter, Richard. 2011. The Future of Law Libraries. (A special panel of guests will be on hand to discuss the future of libraries from many different angles. John Palfrey, Ken Hirsh, Sarah Glassmeyer, Greg Lambert, Elizabeth Farrell, and others will take the conversation wherever it will go.... We'll also discuss the ABA's proposed new tenure standards for library directors, and progress on the NCCUSL draft rules for electronic statutes.). April 15. NE: blogtalkradio.com. Lessig, Lawrence. 2010. America's Broadband Policy. (Talk given at SNW 2010 about three areas of policy -- broadband, cybersecurity, and copyright, and about the corruption of the process of policy making affecting each. A mix of my old concerns with one section of the new concerns). 12 April. blip.tv/file/3485790 Lessig, Lawrence. 2010. The Coffee Party USA @ HLS. 10 April. blip.tv/file/3485722 Lessig, Lawrence. 2011. Prof Lawrence Lessig: Copyright and creative commons. New Zealand: CoreEducationNZ. Lessig, Lawrence. 2010. Rebooting Democracy. (Lecture at Brown Democracy Matters event. This is a revision and update of the lecture given 27 March 2010, refining and extending the call for a convention.). 9 April. blip.tv/file/3485670 Lessig, Lawrence. 2010. Speech and Independence. 7 April. (The Hugo Black Lecture at Wesleyan. This talk addresses Citizens United and the relevant speech interests that should justify campaign finance regulation. But given the Court's judgment, these justifications must await constitutional revision). blip.tv/file/3485547 Nader, Laura, with Calvin Morrill (interviewer). 2011. Laura Nader - Conversations in Law and Society. March 11. Berkeley, CA: UC BerkeleyLaw. Nesson, Charles. 2011. golan amici Part 1 - Friends of Our Public Domain. (Discussion of copyright and the significance of the internet). October 2. Cambridge, MA: Youtube.com. Nesson, Charles. 2011. golan amici Part 2 - lessig-nesson clash on public domain. (Discussion of copyright and the significance of the internet). October 2. Cambridge, MA: Youtube.com. Nesson, Charles. 2011. golan amici Part 3 - conclusion of the discussion. (Discussion of copyright and the significance of the internet). October 2. Cambridge, MA: Youtube.com. Nesson, Charles. 2011. Tenenbaum Oral Argument. April 5. (Key digital, copyright 'Tenenbaum Oral Argument' testimony in Boston from Harvard Law Professor Charles Nesson's blog). Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu. Temple, James. 2011. Finding middle ground in the do-not-track debate. May 15. San Francisco, CA: The San Francisco Chronicle. UC Berkeley School of Law. 2010. Copyright at 300: Looking Back at The Statute of Anne and Looking Forward to the Challenges of the Future. April 9 & 10. law.berkeley.edu/institutes/bclt/statuteofanne/about.html van Schewick, Barbara. 2010. Barbara van Schewick on Internet Architecture and Innovation. November 10. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard Law School. Zittrain, Jonathan and Lisa Borodkin. 2012. "Help! I Have an Internet Stalker or Blackmailer!". Austin, Texas: South by Southwest Interactive Select Video Conferences Select Websites O'Connor, Sandra Day. 2011. iCivics. (iCivics (formerly Our Courts) is a web-based education project designed to teach students civics and inspire them to be active participants in our democracy. iCivics is the vision of Justice Sandra Day O'Connor, who is concerned that students are not getting the information and tools they need for civic participation, and that civics teachers need better materials and support. Stanford Law Review Symposium "The Future of Patents: Bilski and Beyond". 2011. Stanford Law Review Symposium - "The Future of Patents: Bilski and Beyond". January 28-29. Stanford, CA: Stanford Law School. California Bar Exam Primer. 2010. California Bar Exam Primer. sites.google.com How to Pass the Bar Exam. 2010. How to Pass the Bar Exam. lawvibe.com Select Wikis iLaw - Internet Law. 2011. Program Schedule. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Internet Law. World University and School Links Copyright: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Copyright Creative Commons Law: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Creative_Commons_Law History: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/History Intellectual Property - IP Law: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Intellectual_Property_-_IP_Law Maritime Law: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Maritime_Law Network Neutrality: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Network_Neutrality Open Access Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Access_Resources Patenting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Patenting Political Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Political Science Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Sociology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Sociology World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, MIT OCW-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!